


Salmon

by Wilhelm_Alexander



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who (1963), Law & Order, The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Gen, Heaven, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilhelm_Alexander/pseuds/Wilhelm_Alexander
Summary: The Doctor and Steven investigate the disappearance of a young girl. Meanwhile Vicki meets this girl in limbo after she was hit by a car.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I want to write a crossover.

_These were the lovely bones that had grown around my absence: the connections—sometimes tenuous, sometimes made at great cost, but often magnificent—that happened after I was gone. And I began to see things in a way that let me hold the world without me in it. The events my death brought were merely the bones of a body that would become whole at some unpredictable time in the future. The price of what I came to see as this miraculous body had been my life._  
  
...  
  
It is a cool December night in the latter half of the twentieth century, in a small rural Pennsylvanian town called Norristown. There is nothing much special about this small town. There are homes, businesses, some churches, a movie theater, a few schools and a long main street. The settlement looks like one of those happy towns that people would see in Hollywood movies and television shows, but this town was silent tonight, all because of the disappearance of a young teenage girl.  
  
The TARDIS lands on a cornfield in the middle of the night. Almost no light shined on the field which made it hard for the Doctor to check his scanner. After the elderly time traveler determined it was safe, he and his two companions, Steven and Vicki, walked out to take a look at the surrounding environment.  
  
“Fascinating,” says the Doctor while he scratches his chin.  
  
“I don’t think it is that impressive,” Steven remarked.  
  
“It’s just a cornfield,” Vicki retorted, “There is more to a world then a bloody cornfield.”  
  
Steven then gave Vicki a dirty look before the Doctor began to direct them through the corn field. When they finally got out of the field, the streets were full of nothing but the sound of rats stealing cheese from local shops. A troubled-looking middle aged man strolls down the street with posters in his right hand. He gently plants each of the posters to a street lamp or pole that happens to be in his way. After he disappears, the trio head to a street lamp with one of the posters.   
  
The three of them each got a turn to read and after they were done, they were horrified. Steven ducked his head and hid his face while the Doctor lost all emotion from his wrinkled face and Vicki started to cry. A fourteen year old girl named Susie Salmon had recently disappeared on her way home from school. Vicki remembered in history class about how girls would disappear and never come back in this age.  
  
“Can we do something to help?” Steven asked.  
  
“I do not know,” the Doctor responded, “I’m not sure if there is anything we can do my dear boy. I would like to help but I’m afraid that we could interrupt the time stream. I never heard of Susie Salmon but she could be an important part of history. Yes indeed, an important part.” The old man then rubs his chin while trying to think.  
  
“I think we should help,” said Vicki, “We helped many people in the past and the future and we were involved in the making of history before.”  
  
…  
  
Vicki starts roaming the streets in search of the man with the posters. She knew that he was somehow close to the missing girl; the look that was on his face was that of terror. She followed the trail of posters that were either planted on poles or left discarded on the ground where they await to be picked up by the wind. After minutes of searching, Vicki finally manages to find the mysterious man. He is speaking to a police man demanding some answers for the girl’s disappearance. Vicki rushes over to him but just as she was about to reach him, she feels a huge pain throughout her body. She was thrown across the street and she lay on the asphalt while people swarmed her. She felt like she was somehow rammed. The pain was unbearable. She couldn’t tell how long the people were around her. Blood was dripping from her mouth now. She was starting to cough up a lot of it, and each movement sent pain shooting through her entire body. This was it, she was going to die. At the age of 16, she was too young. Before anyone could do anything to help her, everything exploded in a shower of bright lights. Next thing she knew, she felt like she was falling. Vicki must’ve blacked out then. Just for a moment, everything went dark. When she awoke, there was a girl towering over her. She wore a red shirt with a blue coat and yellow khaki-like pants. The girl held out her hand to help Vicki up.  
  
“Where am I?” asked Vicki.  
  
“You are in a place I like to call the ‘In-Between’,” the girl responded, “You suffered a serious accident but you are not dead.” Vicki then grabbed the girl’s hand and helped herself up. This new world that she somehow just entered was like earth. There was a wide open field surrounding Vicki and the other girl with nothing but yellowish-gold grass and a single tree. The leaves on the tree then morphed into birds before they flew away into the sky. Everything in the world seemed surreal to Vicki’s eyes, even the girl right next to her. She looked like that poor missing girl who broke Vicki’s heart.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“My name is Salmon, like the fish; my first name is Susie.”

...

“When was the last time you had seen Susie?” asked Steven to a young pupil. In order to investigate the case, the Doctor invented a rouse using his psychic paper in which he and the Doctor were Detectives with the local Police Force in Norristown. Steven felt it was wasn’t going to work but nothing bad had happened yet.

“I last saw her on the day she went missing,” the pupil responded, “she was happy that day. Susie decided to take a short cut home.” The student then paused and choked on her words. “I hope she is alright.”

“We are doing the best we can,” reassured Steven. The young pupil then left Steven and the Doctor to join her friends at a vigil in front of the school, dedicated to Susie. The duo then followed the girl to the vigil where they went to interview another student, this time a young Indian boy around the age of seventeen years.

“Excuse me, my dear boy,” said the Doctor to this seventeen year old, “Do you know Susie Salmon?”

“Yes,” the boy responded, “she was a friend of mine. Susie was a very kind person; I don’t understand why anyone would hurt her.”

“We haven’t determined if it was a kidnapping my dear fellow.”

“I know that but most of the time, kidnapped children never return home.” The boy began to cry and the Doctor allowed him to leave. Steven began to feel disturbed by the recent series of events following the girl’s disappearance. He wonders how any criminal investigator throughout time and space could even sleep at night, despite the stuff they work on.

“Are we doing the right thing?” Steven asked the Doctor.

“You said that you wanted to help,” the Doctor responded.

“I’m not sure if playing detective will help find this missing girl.” 

“My dear boy, whining won’t help save this girl either.”

…

Vicki couldn’t understand what was happening to her. She was recently struck by something that severely injured her and she is in the place between heaven and earth, and yet she is not dead. The girl standing in front of Vicki was already haunting her. Vicki couldn’t believe what she saw with her own eyes. She doesn’t understand how she is in limbo but she had just found the missing girl.

“I don’t understand,” said Vicki, “Where am I and who are you?”

“I told you,” said Susie, “You are in a place called the ‘In-Between’. I had just arrived here recently after I was murdered. You have not died but you were badly hurt.”

“How was I badly hurt?!” Vicki demanded in frustration. She was beginning to lose her patience with Susie Salmon. Vicki felt bad for her because she disappeared but now the missing girl is telling Vicki that she is near death. There is a long and awkward silence between the two teenaged girls. Susie attempts to break it with a deep smile but the tears falling from her eyes show that she was hurt by Vicki’s frustration.

“I don’t want to be here,” Susie cried, “I want to be home with my family and friends. My life was stolen from me by a deranged maniac. I’m lonely up here.”

…

The Doctor and Steven were strolling through a near-by field. The plants being grown look very much like wheat but this field is not a farm. The duo then come up with theories as to what happened to Susie Salmon but Steven didn’t want to think of the worst, at least not yet. Just then, Steven tripped over a small wool hat. He picked himself up and then bent down to pick up the hat.

“Hey Doctor, take a look at this,” Steven called out. He believes that he had just found his first clue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Joseph Conrad said, "The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness."_

...

Police cars began to swarm the green and yellow field. Police dogs were given Susie's clothing and they began to search for her scent. One man, who was clearly from Italian diaspora, stepped out of an SUV and headed toward the Doctor and Steven.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked the Doctor and Steven.

"I'm Detective Steven Taylor and this is Doctor John Smith," Steven replied.

"I never seen the two of you before."

"I'm new to the Department and Doctor Smith transfered from Pittsburg." The man kept his eyes on the Doctor and Steven. He was Detective Len Fenerman and he was a veteran of the local Philadephia Police Department, Detective Fenerman was put in charge of the Susie Salmon case. Steven hands Mr. Fenerman the hat that he had just found on the ground. The senior detective inspects and he comes to his conclusions, it was the hat that belonged to Susie Salmon.

"Where did you find this Detective Taylor?" asked Mr. Fenerman. Steven pointed to the exact spot as to where he found the hat, the Doctor had made him memorize it. Detective Fenerman ordered the dogs to sniff in Steven's area, in case if there is more evidence to be found. After a few moments, the dogs stopped sniffing and they began to bark. The Detectives and the Policemen rushed towards them and they found a wooden latch. Steven opened the latch and climbed down a wooden ladder which lead to an underground semi-bunker. There was barely anything inside the bunker except for one thing that horrified young Steven; splattered blood.

Throughout his life, Steven has either seen or been involved in a lot of messed up events. As a child, he witnessed deadly wars fought in outer space and lost some of his family due to these wars. For two years, he was imprisoned by the Mechonoids machines on the planet Mechanus, which nearly drove him insane. He watched an entire city burn up into flames and he was nearly cooked to death. After he joined the Doctor and Vicki, he witnessed angry Saxons slaughter two Vikings in the year A.D. 1066. Despite all of that, it took the blood of a young girl, who was somewhat not older then Vicki, to break his heart and destroy his soul. Steven had to be helped out of the semi-bunker.

"What do we tell the family?" Steven asked in tears. The Doctor remained silent as he does not know what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

In a small room at the FBI Field Offices in Quantico, Virginia, a young man sits at a table all alone, reading an article about the mind of deranged serial killer, Charles Manson. This young man is no ordinary person, but he is rather a very strange person. He isn't shy nor is he anti-social, he doesn't have superpowers and he doesn't come from an alien planet. This man is a behavioral profiler, and a excellent one at best. So excellent, he can tell what shampoo a serial killer uses. His name is Jason Gideon, who joined the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavioral Science Unit just two years before.

Another Agent steps into the room. His name is David Rossi, a former Marine who had just recently been discharged from the Army, and Gideon's best friend. Rossi hails from a town named Commack in Long Island, New York. Like Gideon, he is a very skilled profiler but not the best compared to Gideon. Rossi is also far more socially active then Gideon.

"I received a call from a Philly Detective named Steven Taylor," said Rossi, "we have a case."

"What happened?" Gideon asked.

"A girl just disappeared and they fear it is a murder."

"I'll be ready."

* * *

Detective Fenerman is inside the Salmon home, informing them about the recent horrifying discovery. Outside, the Doctor could hear Mrs. Salmon falling apart into tears. He stands hiding the emotion from his face, standing like a statue on the sidewalk. Meanwhile, he notices someone is spying on him. The spy is a man, possibly near the age of forty, has a mustache and wears glasses. The man just sits inside his van, using his rear-view mirror watch the police from his front seat. Detective Fenerman then leaves the Salmon house with stress clouding his face.

"I could tell that the family didn't take the news well," the Doctor said to Detective Fenerman.

"It's never fun being a police man," Detective Fenerman replied, "Child murders are the worst part of the job."

"By the way my dear fellow, who is the man who lives in the house right there?" The Doctor picks up his cane and points into the direction of the house belonging to the man who spied on the Doctor.

"I'm not sure, I want to wait for the Behavioral Science Unit to come before we interview anyone."

* * *

At the hospital, Steven sits next to Vicki, who lays down in a coma. Steven feels horrible for not being near Vicki during the night of the accident, but the murder of this young girl named Susie Salmon. He covers his face with his hands and he begins to cry. Watching over him from limbo is Vicki and the recently deceased Susie Salmon.

"This is not the first time I was near death," Vicki said to Susie, "Whenever I travel, I'm always in danger."

"Then why do you and your friends travel if you always end up in danger?" asked Susie.

"I think it is pretty fun." Vicki then began to chuckle while Susie just stared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Vicki and Susie leaning on the railing on the gazebo in the 'In-Between', watching the Doctor and Steven at the Salmon residence greet BSU agents, Jason Gideon and David Rossi. As Steven gives the profilers information about the case, Vicki begins to feel suspicious of the man spying on her friends.

"Do you know that man?" Vicki asked her new friend. Susie squinted her eyes and gave the man a closer look and she froze after figuring out who he was.

"That man is the pedophile who murdered me," Susie replied in anger, "His name is George Harvey."

* * *

"So you can tell who a murderer is just by looking at something?" Steven asked.

"We also study victimology," Gideon responded, "And we study the behavior of suspects to determine who is the Unknown Subject."

"Or Un-sub for short," said Rossi. Steven didn't really believe them at first but he later shared the suspicions of the Doctor over the man in the green house, who was spying on them.

"My friend thinks that we may have a suspect," said Steven while he points to the green-tinted house as the man leaves his window and vanishes. Meanwhile in the 'In-Between', Susie gives the mysterious man an evil eye. She begins to shake and twitch while she violently huffs and puffs. Some tears began to fall down her face and she trembles to the floor of the gazebo. Vicki kneels down besides Susie in a attempt to comfort her.

"What happened to you?" Vicki asked softly, Susie slowly looked up at Vicki and she wiped her own face.

"I thought I could trust him," Susie responded, "He was my neighbor and I thought I could trust him. But instead, he lured me into a underground shack and he raped me. He then literally cut me into pieces and he put my body parts into a safe in his basement."

Vicki was horrified at what she had just heard, but she wasn't quite surprised. When she at school, Vicki learned in history class that pedophiles could get away with murder in this time period because nobody suspected their neighbors. In the 1970s, the American people and people across the world could trust each other without any problems. That sadly changed when time flew by.

* * *

"Can I help you," Mr. Harvey asked Steven.

"I want to ask you some questions," Steven responded, "It's about the young girl who went missing last Thursday." Harvey froze for a moment and he began thinking what to do, Steven noticed the panic that stormed Mr. Harvey. Harvey invited Steven, the Doctor, Gideon and Rossi into his home to prevent any suspicion.

Harvey invites Steven to take a seat and offers him a drink, the Doctor and Rossi tour themselves around the house while Gideon studies the numerous doll houses placed on Harvey's table.

"Where were you last Thursday," Steven asked Mr. Harvey.

"I was right here at home," Mr. Harvey answered, "I think I was building those doll houses."

"When was the last time you saw Susie Salmon?"

"I don't remember, but I don't recall seeing her on the day she went missing."

Harvey paused for a moment and he was handed some photographs of Susie. He looked through them and studied them carefully. Harvey paused on the last one as he noticed something odd about it, Susie was wearing her favorite charm bracelet. Harvey looked over Steven and stared at his table, where he last placed the bracelet. To his horror, the charmed bracelet was gone. Harvey was able to hide his emotions from Steven but he kept a careful eye on Agent Gideon, he did not trust him at all.

"I build doll houses for a living," Harvey announced to Steven and Gideon.

"I could tell," Gideon replied, "Do you have any children?"

"Sadly I do not, but I became obsessed with building doll houses and it became a hobby."

Harvey walked over to his doll houses and he gave Steven and Gideon a quick tour of these models. Harvey gave Gideon detail after detail of the models and he specifically told Gideon what they represent in a real-life house. Gideon quickly became fascinated by Harvey's work while Steven felt the hobby was creepy. The Doctor and Rossi had just made their way downstairs and the group departed George Harvey's home. There was something about Mr. Harvey that the men did not like, from his strange hobby to his odd behavior.

"I don't trust that man," Steven announced.

"I don't blame you," responded Agent Gideon, he then reached into his pocket and he grabbed out a silver charmed bracelet. It was the charmed bracelet that had belonged to Susie Salmon.


End file.
